Revelations
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: The war between Vampires and humans has been over for a few years. The Queen is happy and safe and the populations rather like the new rulers. Eden is content with her life and her lover, but things are always subject to change. Black Hat/OC Sequel to -


Title: Revelations

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Fandom: Priest, 2011

Characters: Black Hat/OC

Rating: T – M

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but Eden.

Summary: The war between Vampires and humans has been over for a few years. The Queen is happy and safe and the populations rather like the new rulers. Eden is content with her life and her lover, but things are always subject to change.

* * *

><p>Eden lounged against her mate's chest. They sat outside, enjoying the cloud covered night-day from the balcony of their suite. Though he was asleep, Michael continued to purr, an arm wrapped protectively and possessively around Eden's waist. The purring made her heart flutter. There was a soft noise behind her, in the direction of the balcony door, and Eden half turned without disturbing Michael to look at the intruder. Sarah, a familiar that Eden had taken a liking to, waved and retreated back into the suite, probably to straighten up. She returned to her position atop Michael.<p>

Life had returned to somewhat normalcy, with Michael running the cities and the Queen living peacefully. Two years after the initial takeover, life in the cities had actually become more livable. The people were surprisingly happy and enough of them were willing to be familiars that the general population wasn't in danger. People were free to pursue their lives without the overbearing church watching their every move. That wasn't to say that the church was altogether gone. Rome wasn't built in a day and neither could the church be wiped out all at one. Michael found that as long as the change was gradual, people were open to it.

Michael shifted, turning so he was purring right into her ear, and Eden giggled. She stretched her legs out, arching into him.

"Lover," he purred into her ear.

"I'm hungry," she whispered in response.

"Again? You just ate."

"Yes again," she insisted. "You'd be hungry all the time too if you were eating for two."

Michael's orange-yellow eyes snapped open.

"Say that again," he commanded.

"Say what again?" she asked.

"Eden," he growled in warning.

"Fine," she sighed. "I said 'you'd be hungry too if you were eating for two'."

Michael's gaze was blank.

"Michael, lover," she said. "Breath."

"You're pregnant," he breathed.

"I am," she confirmed.

Faster than she could blink she was in Michael's arms and they were standing in their bedroom. Two years of being a vampire and Eden still wasn't used to moving at such high speeds.

"Okay," she breathed, clutching his shoulders, "let's not do that again."

"Sorry, lover," he purred.

He laid her gently on the bed and pushed her shirt up to just below her breasts. Michael caressed her belly with soft fingers, staring down at her with love, adoration, longing, peace. Eden saw an abundance of emotions swirling around in his eyes. He dropped his face to her stomach and nuzzled the not-quite-there baby bump. Eden herself began to purr, glad that her mate was so open to the idea of being a father.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long have I known or how long have I been pregnant?" Eden cooed.

"Both."

"I've known for about a week. I've been pregnant for about six weeks."

Michaels slid up her body, nipping here and there, and growled into her ear,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know how you'd react," she confessed softly, refusing to meet his eyes. "I was trying to think of what to do if you didn't want it."

"Lover," he growled harshly, "this is my child. _Our_ child. I don't care if it comes out with two heads and an extra arm, it's mine. Ours. You're _pregnant_."

"Yes, lover," she laughed, relieved. "I'm pregnant. Do you want to cry it to the populations?"

"I just might," he teased. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"Well hear me say it again: I'm pregnant."

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you to the moon and back," she said.

* * *

><p>Review for the love of all that is Karl Urban! For those of you who don't know, "I Love You to the Moon and Back" is a children's book. It's what inspired this for me. I'm eighteen years old and I still love it when my grandmother reads me this book!<p> 


End file.
